


The Death of You

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme)



Series: Love and Pain (Main) [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Dream Sex, Fix-it fic, Klaus is a tsundere, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Retelling, Romance, angry German tsundere screams at English diva over the phone at 3:00 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira
Summary: Klaus rarely dreams. But whenever he actually does, it’s usually not pleasant, one way or another.Alternate interpretation/fix-it fic of Cassie Ingaben’s “The Gift”. Also part of the “Love and Pain” series, but can be read as standalone.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Series: Love and Pain (Main) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Death of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/gifts), [Moselle Green (Kadorienne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577203) by [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben). 



** The Death of You  **

By Aireira

**Summary:** Klaus rarely dreams. But whenever he actually does, it’s usually not pleasant, one way or another.

Continuation/alternate interpretation of Cassie Ingaben’s “[The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577203)”. Also part of the “Love and Pain” series, but can be read as standalone with “The Gift”.

 **Rating:** E

 **Pairing:** Klaus/Dorian (pre-slash)

 **Warnings/Tags:** Nightmares, verbal abuse, explicit language, sex, apparent character death, probable foreshadowing, dream sharing

\--------

I decided to do something… different with “The Gift”. Cassie put me up to the task when I asked her what happened next. So I decided to do what I seem to be doing a lot lately. Now, I’d have to say that Klaus has some pretty awful “dreams” at night—and not just ones that he considers awful because they involve a nude and writhing Dorian. XD

Also, have you ever shared a dream or nightmare with someone? I haven’t but I mean, the mind is a strange thing, so who knows! I’m not talking about Filigree Silver’s “Harsh Medicine”, oh no… (By the way, I feel like that story is a precursor to Kat’s “Muddied Grey”. Don’t ask why, just read them in that order.) Oh, and the title is a play on the phrase “You’ll be the death of me yet”, as in, “I’ll be the death of you yet”.

Okay, yeah, this is is a fix-it fic.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Klaus had been called to Castle Gloria by a sobbing Bonham. When Klaus entered Eroica’s bedroom, he saw the thief bundled up in blankets. He looked thin and pale, like he had a tapeworm eating at him or something. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Klaus asked, walking up to the bed. Dorian stared at him. “Blunt as ever, Major. I think you’ll like this, you know,” Dorian chuckled. “What are you on about?” Klaus hissed.

“You know… he was beautiful. He looked like you, sharp green eyes. Dark hair. Built like an athlete. Sexy… Like you. The only problem was that he wasn’t you. Not that you’d ever… _Well_...” he told Klaus. “What, did some pervert give you a bug? Serves you right, you idiot!” Klaus snorted. “I know. I told you’d like it. Can you guess what he gave me? He gave me the gift that you’d never willfully give me, regardless of how much you might hate me,” Dorian hummed. “What gift? My ass?” Klaus sneered.

“Oh, no. Not that one. There’s a place I’d only heard of before, because James told me about it. Never went there but once. But… recently, lately, I’ve been going to watch people writhe on jewel-toned pillows and exchange tokens. The longest procession I’ve seen there is a woman who let twenty people use her,” Dorian explained. “Why the hell would you think I’d like hearing about you get used by twenty different men, you stupid slut?!” Klaus snapped. Dorian rolled his eyes before continuing.

“I wasn’t finished. Despite what you might think, being used by multiple people at once isn’t really my thing. I only let three men have their way with me before I chickened out. The fourth man was disgusting and made me realize it was a bad idea. There’s a room in the back of the club. The club is actually called The Gift, by the way. In case you wanted to see something interesting, you prudish swine. In the back of the club, there’s a room for people with the gift to mingle.”

Klaus glared at him. “What gift?!” Klaus repeated. “HIV,” Dorian answered. Klaus felt numb, suddenly. “ _What did you do_?” he had to ask. Dorian didn’t answer. Klaus gripped Dorian by his pajama top and shook him. “ _What the fuck did you do_?!!” Klaus demanded. “I have it now. Isn’t that great? You won’t have to put up with me for much longer,” Dorian finally answered. “ _Great_?! If I wanted you dead, then wouldn’t I have already shot and killed you?!” Klaus snapped back. “ _You_ pointed a _gun_ to my _head_ and _unlatched the safety_! I’m pretty certain you want me dead!!” Dorian retorted.

“As much as may _want_ to, I can’t kill a civilian! And besides, I _don’t_ hate you _that_ much! If I did, I would have shot you when we met! My father would have been pissed off at me for doing that in my own home, but the only witness would be the butler, and no-one’s going to ask him shit!” Klaus snarled. “You… don’t hate me?” Dorian gasped. “Did you fucking hear what I just said?!” Klaus growled. “You hate me… but not enough to want to kill me?” Dorian tried. “Fine, whatever,” Klaus grunted. “Major… Klaus, can you hold me?” Dorian asked. “FUCK NO!” Klaus barked. “Please…? I only have six months to live, let alone six weeks…” Dorian begged. “S-Six months?” Klaus repeated. “Six months,” Dorian affirmed. Klaus glared at him. “FINE!” Klaus finally said. He crawled into bed with Dorian, kicking his shoes off and wrapping his arms around Dorian. Dorian, annoyingly enough, snuggled closer.

“I’m sorry. I really do love you, you know,” Dorian whispered. “I know, and I… don’t hate you,” Klaus sighed. He fell asleep with Dorian in his arms.

~

Klaus jolted awake. He looked but saw that Dorian was gone. He checked the clock and realized… it was the middle of the night, not daytime. _A nightmare._ Klaus suddenly felt like a heel. Then he felt _panic_. _Eroica is dumb enough to do something like that!_ Without a second thought, Klaus dialed a number he reluctantly kept on hand.

~

“Klaus… Wake up. I feel like… I don’t know. I want you, still. You know I do… But you don’t want me, do you? I’m not… a _slut_ , I’m just an idiot!” Dorian whimpered, as he shook Klaus awake. “Dorian?” _Now he calls me Dorian. Of course._ “Now you know my name. Now you say it, when I’m on death’s door,” Dorian sighed. Klaus sighed, too; “I’m sorry,” he admitted. “It’s too late, but you want me now?” Dorian scoffed. “I… I don’t know,” Klaus sighed. “So what do I _do_? Just _wait_? I’m dying, you idiot!” Dorian snapped at him. Klaus glared, hissing, “What, do you want me to fuck you? I can’t, not unless---”

“Check the bedside table,” Dorian told him. “Why?” Klaus snarled. “Just do it,” Dorian groaned. Klaus did check it, finally. “You’ll find lubricant and a---” Dorian tried to say. “I can see that,” Klaus hissed, interrupting him, “You don’t get to fuck me! I won’t let you. This isn’t happening.”

Dorian glared at Klaus. “It is, too, happening! But I want you to make love to me!” he snapped at Klaus. “I... Fine, fine, fine,” Klaus growled out, “But I don’t see what the fucking point is when some look-alike has already done it!”

“There _is too_ a point to it! This is the only chance I’ll ever get. When I die, you can tell people it didn’t happen if you like, but you have to accept it yourself!” Dorian snapped back. “Fine. I’ll tell the butler. Herr Hinkel can keep a secret. Unless it’s from my father. Is that what you want?” Klaus yielded. “Yes, it is, and you know it already,” Dorian whimpered. Klaus glared but said nothing. He undid his belt and pulled down his pants, gaining Dorian’s full attention. Dorian bit his lip to stifle any obnoxious sounds as Klaus pulled down his boxers, exposing his thick cock to the other man. Klaus then kicked off his shoes and socks, while also setting aside his belt. “You like what you see, I suppose?” Klaus snorted, as he set aside his pants and boxers.

“Do I like it? I love it!!” Dorian squealed happily. Klaus rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Lift up,” Klaus commanded, having Dorian lift up his hips while Klaus pulled off the thief’s pants and underwear. “You want to keep your frilly socks on?” Klaus asked. “Yes, my feet are cold,” Dorian admitted, ignoring Klaus' comment about his fashion choices; “But I know, I know, heat and cold are matter of discipline.” Klaus raised an eyebrow. “Not when you’re sick,” Klaus corrected. “Oh,” Dorian commented.

Klaus grabbed the lubricant and the condom packet, tearing it open the packet and sheathing himself. Dorian grabbed the lubricant and reached out to slick Klaus. “Can I? Oh please, Klaus, let me---” Klaus shuddered at the sensation of Dorian’s warm hand on his erection. “Can you, would you please, help me get ready for you?” Dorian asked. “What do I do?” Klaus inquired.

“Just… use some of the gel and coat your fingers, then put them in, gradually, one at a time, and wriggle them about in me until I’m loose enough to take you in me. And I have a glove in the drawer for you,” Dorian instructed. “Okay,” Klaus acknowledged, following Dorian’s instructions, first sliding on the disposable glove. Dorian couldn’t help the shudder that struck him as Klaus slid on the glove, an audible ‘snap!’ resonating from the rubbery garment.

Dorian groaned as Klaus slid a finger in, massaging and stretching Dorian’s tender tightness. “Feels… So good,” Dorian whimpered. “You ready for another yet?” Klaus asked, a short while later. “Yes,” Dorian gasped out. Klaus obliged him, drawing another desperate sound from Dorian. “Please, Klaus… Do it now!” Dorian moaned. “Are you sure?” Klaus inquired, sliding in another finger. Dorian swallowed another moan. “Y-Yes!” he groaned.

“Alright, then. Don’t blame me if it hurts,” Klaus grunted, tossing the glove. He scooted up to Dorian and spread the thief’s arsecheeks. Dorian cried out in pleasure as Klaus slid in. “Don’t complain,” Klaus reminded Dorian. “That wasn’t, ahhhh, a s-sound of p-pain! Ohh, Klaus, please, please, you can move, oh please!” Dorian babbled. Klaus obliged him, earning a cry of pleasure in return. “Oh! _Ohhhh_ , that feels so good!” Dorian whimpered, as Klaus plunged into him. “M-more, p-please!” Dorian begged. “More?” Klaus gawked, wrapping Dorian’s legs around his hips. “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Dorian cried out in delight as Klaus changed the angle, hitting Dorian’s pleasure spot. He wrapped his arms around Klaus’ torso, holding on tight as Klaus rocked Dorian’s body (and the bed) like a storm. Klaus pressed soothing kisses to Dorian’s throat and neck, drawing more moans from the thief. “I love you, Klaus,” Dorian whispered in Klaus’ ear. “Mmm, you, ahh, too,” Klaus admitted. Dorian started crying. “Why are you crying?” Klaus asked, giving Dorian a concerned look. “I’m so happy, so very happy,” Dorian sobbed, “And this will be both our first and last time!”

Nearing the peak of pleasure, Dorian pressed his lips to Klaus’, kissing the older man with all the passion he could muster. To Dorian’s euphoric delight, Klaus kissed him back. Klaus suddenly broke off the kiss, throwing his head back and groaning as ecstasy hit. Dorian cried out in pleasure, as he too---

_“Lord Gloria? Milord? Milord?”_

_~_

Dorian startled awake. There, at his side, was Bonham, gently shaking him awake. “I’m sorry to disturb you, doll, but the Major is on the phone,” the rotund thief told Dorian. “Oh. O-Okay. I… that… It was just a dream then? I’m not dying?” Dorian asked. Bonham paled, gasping, “Oh, I sure hope not, Milord!”

“Well, that answers my question. I’ll go to the phone. Which one is it?” Dorian asked. “Yours,” Bonham answered, pointing to the phone on Dorian’s nightstand. “It was ringing and ringing, so I had to come answer it.”

“Oh. I’m sorry you had to get up,” Dorian apologized, grabbing the phone. “Hello?”

“YOU! Did you go to a degenerate club called the Gift?!” Klaus snapped on the other end. Dorian froze. _How does he know about that place?_ “No. I’ve only been there once, and I learned it wasn’t for me,” Dorian answered; “How Do you know about it? Major, did you… did you have a nightmare? I---”

“DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID, YOU IDIOT!” Klaus hissed. “I… I’m not going to--- What is this about?” Dorian asked, sniffling. “HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING, YOU WIMPY FAGGOT?!”

Dorian _had_ cried himself to sleep that night. And he felt like he was going to cry some more. “N-No,” Dorian lied. “I don’t believe you! You have no reason to cry!” Klaus snarled. “I DO TOO! YOU POINTED A GUN TO MY HEAD!” Dorian protested. “WELL, I DIDN’T PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER, DID I?!” Klaus snapped back. “YOU UNDID THE SAFETY LATCH THINGY! YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT DOING IT!” Dorian yelled back.

“WELL, I DIDN’T KILL YOU, SO SHUT UP!” Klaus retorted. “WELL, WHY DIDN’T YOU?!” Dorian questioned. “YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO DEAL WITH THE BUREAUCRATIC BULLSHIT OF KILLING A CIVILIAN?! BESIDES, I… I decided that I didn’t want to actually kill you, okay?! I JUST WANTED TO SCARE YOU SHITLESS, YOU IDIOT!” Klaus admitted. “Well, you’ve bloody well succeeded in that!!” Dorian growled back.

“I can tell!” Klaus scoffed. “Look, just don’t do anything stupid, you dumbfuck!” he ordered. Dorian went quiet for a moment, save for several sniffles. “Major, I’d do just about anything for you,” Dorian finally said. “Anything?” Klaus questioned. “Just about,” Dorian confirmed, “I love you. I meant it when I said it. I just really wish you wouldn’t have punched me for it.”

“Had I not, we’d both been in prison by now. I had to create some sort of discourse to through them off the trail. Besides… I didn’t believe you!” Klaus admitted. “I suppose you still don’t, do you? How can I ever change your mind? I suppose… I owe you for keeping me out of prison then. How… How can I repay you?” Dorian tried.

“You owe me a favor, that you’ll do no matter what or else I’ll turn you in, got it?” Klaus told the thief. “Well… What sort of favor?” Dorian questioned. “I don’t know yet, but when the time comes you’ll do it or else I hand your ass over to Interpol!” Klaus commanded him. “I… alright. I’ll do it. You’ll tell me when, won’t you? When it’s time?” Dorian responded. “Yes,” Klaus answered. “Alright, thank you, Major. A-And… I really do love you. Someday, I’ll make you see. Goodnight, dearest,” Dorian confirmed. “Hmph. Goodnight.” With that, Klaus hung up.

Both men went back to bed a little less shaken up after that, reassured in knowing the other man would live to frustrate the other another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write down ideas as they come. You can probably tell that something is off, and that's it. Take notes as you get ideas. Seriously. Aaaanyway, if you want timeline information (and a glance at what's to come), you should check the series page.


End file.
